


Trouble at the Whyte Wyrm

by writingtoprocrastinate



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (nothing comes of the drugging but it happens), F/M, drugged, protective jughead, supportive Alice, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoprocrastinate/pseuds/writingtoprocrastinate
Summary: Prompt: betty goes with (serpent!)jughead to the whyte wyrm and someone spikes her drink (a new serpent who had no idea betty is to be respected tenfold because she's FP's son's girlfriend) and jughead basically freaks out? take it wherever you want from there, thanks!





	Trouble at the Whyte Wyrm

As Riverdale’s civil war raged on Betty and Jughead’s relationship had been tested more and more every day. The biggest test had been Jughead’s more recent involvement with the Southside Serpents. Betty hadn’t been 100% supportive, especially in the beginning but she was working on it. The Serpents had been a safety blanket for Jughead and she knew that was important for him to have in his life, especially now.

Betty was enjoying her Friday afternoon, she was working on the school newspaper in the student lounge while Archie, Veronica, and Kevin worked on their own assignments within the same vicinity to keep her company. Betty had been finishing an article about the treatment of Southside students attending Riverdale High earn Reggie and a few of his posse strode into the room. All boys aside from Reggie stayed back to talk to Archie when Reggie pushed forward closer to Betty.

“Can I help you with something Reggie?” Betty asked not bothering to look up from her laptop.

“Well, I sure hope so,” Reggie began. “What are you doing tonight?” Betty stopped typing as the question left Reggie’s mouth. Looking up from her laptop, Betty replied:  
“Why, are you having a party?” She asked indulging the boy in front of her.

“Of course,” Reggie smiled. “A party for two,” he continued, leaning down invading more of Betty’s personal space.

“Well you’re out of luck if you wanted me to join that party Reg,” Betty stated leaning back in her seat. “I’m going out with Jug tonight,” she informed him in a tone that said  _‘obviously I’m going out with my boyfriend it’s Friday’._ Betty pushed her chair back to both move away from Reggie more but also to get up from the desk.

“You’re still dating that criminal?” Reggie asked harshly. Betty had gotten used to comments like those, she had learned that no reaction is best. Archie, on the other hand, wasn’t as attuned to the comments as she was.

“Jughead’s not a criminal Reg,” Archie fired back.

“He’s a Serpent; as far as I’m concerned they’re all criminals,” Reggie replied leaning against the wall. Betty could see that Archie was going to speak up and continue so she simply put her hand up as a means of telling him to stop. Sitting down on the couch next to Kevin, Betty took a breath before speaking up herself.

“Even if Jug was a criminal Reggie, which he’s not, he would still be twice the man you are.” At this statement Reggie huffed and he and the other boys left the room once they realized there was no way they were going to get what they wanted.

“How do you do it, Betty?” Kevin asked.

“How do I do what?”

“Not care,” Kevin expanded. “How do you not care what people say about you and Jughead?”   
“It bothers me but I know that the people who have bad things to say about mine and Jug’s relationship don’t actually know anything about it,” Betty replied. “What they say can’t hurt me because I know the truth.” All three of her friends nodded in understanding.

The four sat together until the final bell rang at which point they all moved to Pop’s while Betty waited for Jughead.

***

“Sorry I’m late,” Jughead said breathlessly as he ran into the room. He gave Betty a quick peck before urging her out of the booth.

“I’m guessing where not saying at Pop’s?” Betty smiled.

“As much as I love Pop’s, we have a date to get too,” Jughead jokes. Betty and Jughead waved at their friends before leaving.

“So, what do you have planned for tonight?” Betty asked slipping into the passenger side of the truck.

“Well I was thinking, how would you feel about going to the Whyte Wyrm?” Jughead asked tentatively. “One of the guys showed me something I think you should see,” he smiled.

“So long as you think it’s okay for me to be there I think that sound’s okay,” Betty replied.

“I’m sure that it will be okay,” Jughead stated taking Betty’s hand in his own, driving off towards the Southside.

Betty’s anxiety grew stronger the closer they got to the Whyte Wyrm. Jughead, sensing Betty’s worry, spoke up. “Bett’s I’ll tell you what, we’ll go in and if you’re uncomfortable we’ll leave and just go to the trailer,” he told her, calming her nerves slights. Betty nodded staring ahead at the bar as they approached.

***

The bar itself wasn’t that bad. Betty realized very quickly that Jughead was some sort of big name in the Serpent community. This meant that no one would dare touch her. Betty and Jughead had moved over to the booths to take a quick rest. “Wait here, I’m going to go get that surprise,” Jughead said after Betty sat down.

It didn’t take long for someone to approach Betty. The man had looked over from across the room to see a pretty blonde girl on her own and decided it was time to move. The man sat across from Betty and she immediately saw the Serpent tattoo; Betty figured that this was one of Jughead’s friends. It was after he spoke that she realized that she was very wrong. “What’s a sweet little thing like you doing in a place like this?” Betty didn’t know what to do, he obviously didn’t know she was her with Jughead, by the way, other people acted with the two of them she could tell this man was different.

“I’m here with my boyfriend,” she said looking down at her hands.

“I don’t see him here,” the man leaned in closer. “But I will say it’s good to know you’re a Serpent girl,” he laughed darkly, reaching out to touch her arm. Every situation ran through Betty’s head at that moment. She craned her head to look for Jughead, she was trying to decide between waiting for him there or risking getting lost in the crowd to look for him. As Betty was looking for Jughead out of the booth she didn’t see the man across from her slip something in her drink. 

Within minutes Betty was feeling groggy. She found herself not able to sit upright, and the man took full advantage. He slipped into her side of the booth allowing Betty to rest on her shoulder. Before he could pull him and Betty out of the booth Jughead came back. “What do you think you’re doing?” Jughead asked harshly. Jughead grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him from the booth. An unexpected Betty fell forward on the booth’s seat. Luckily she was coherent enough to catch herself before her face hit the seat. 

“Chill out Jones, I’m just talking to this beautiful thing here,” the man smiled. 

“Tell me, did the beautiful _girl_ say anything to you before you obviously put something in her drink,” Jughead growled growing angrier by the second watching the woman he loves barely able to keep her eyes open. 

“The girls into Serpents, got herself a Serpent boy,” the man informs’s Jughead who is holding his jacket tighter by the second. “I don’t see him so I figured it was fair game to keep her company.”  
“You don’t see him?” Jughead laughed. At this point, their ‘conversation’ was drawing a crowd who seemed to know exactly what was going to happen and waited in anticipation.

“Like I said, never seen him,” the guy smiled back unknowingly. 

Jughead stepped away from the man, still holding onto his jacket, but moves away to look at the group surrounding them. Without a moment of thought, Jughead pulled the man close enough to whisper into his ear. “You’ve seen him now.” The man's expression turned from amused to fearful quicker than the former came. 

Before Betty could force herself up to stop him Jughead had punched the man in the face, she figured he would regret it late so Betty used every bit of coherence left and pulled Jughead away from the man and lead him out the door. “Take care of him,” Jughead yelled back at the other Serpents as the front door of the bar closed behind the couple. 

Jughead laid Betty down across the seat of the truck, her head rested in his lap as he drove her home. 

***

Alice didn’t question Jughead when she opened the door to see the young Serpent carrying her daughter. “New Serpent,” was all Jughead had to say. Alice allowed Jughead to carry her daughter upstairs with the threat of coming up in 5 minutes to make sure he left, he was 50% sure it was an empty threat but he wasn’t going to risk it. 

Jughead laid Betty down and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. Jughead left her ‘surprise’ at her desk before closing her door softly and heading home. 

The next morning Betty woke up with the worst hangover of her life and 5 missed calls from Kevin and Veronica. Eventually, she worked up enough energy to get up and shower. 

Walking back into her room Betty noticed a pink leather jacket laid on the back of her desk chair. Carefully Betty lifted the jacket up to look at it more closely. She immediately noticed the large Serpent logo on the back, but she wasn’t expecting to see _Ali_ carefully stitched in handwritten script on the right breast of the jacket. 

Betty slipped the jacket on to check the fit when her mother walked into the room. “I never thought I’d see that again,” Alice said stunned. She walked closer to her daughter to get a better look at the jacket. 

“Juggie said he had a surprise for me last night, I guess he left it for me,” Betty said looking up from the arms of her new jacket. “I never knew you were a Serpent mom.”

“It’s a part of my life that I try to leave behind me,” Alice explained. “But it’s also a part of my life I’ll never forget, it made me the strong woman I am today.” 

Betty smiled up at her mom, “do you want the jacket.”  
“No, Betty,” Alice said placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. “It suits you,” she smiled.

***

No one dared to say a word when Betty walked through school on Monday sporting her new jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> check writingtoprocrastinate.tumblr.com for earlier updates/to send me prompt requests


End file.
